Fivel (Video Game)
Fivel is a character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He only appears as a walker in "Around Every Corner". Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Little is known about Fivel's life before the outbreak. He likely lived and spent time with his parents and attended school. His family also had a dog named Walter. It is implied that he was left behind to fend for himself as his parents either willingly, or under the threat of force, joined the survivalist Crawford community, as children were not welcome in their ranks and his entire house was looted, an action that Crawford was known to do throughout the entire city. Post-Apocalypse "Around Every Corner" At some point during the outbreak, Fivel died of dehydration and reanimated into a zombie. It is revealed that he survived up in the attic of his house and slept up there too. When Lee Everett and the group find this house, they settle in it and investigate it. Kenny and Ben enter the attic eventually and discover an emaciated child who is reanimated. Kenny looks at him and says the boy reminds him of Duck, his son. Kenny is unable to shoot the child and so is Lee. A few moments later and either Lee gives in, walks over to the child and kills him by either stepping on his head, shooting him in the head, killing him with the tool chosen in Long Road Ahead, or handing Kenny the gun and convincing him to do it himself. After Fivel is killed, Lee carries him out to the yard and buries him with his dog, Walter. As Lee puts dirt over Walter and Fivel's corpse, a man (later revealed to be The Stranger) watches and then runs away when Lee tries to speak to him. Death Killed By *Starvation/Dehydration Fivel attempted to hide out in the attic when the outbreak began. His parents' fate being unknown, he was left alone. He eventually died of dehydration and/or starvation. *Lee Everett/Kenny/Christa (Zombified) When Lee and Kenny enter Fivel's house, they walk up to the attic and the undead child emerges. Kenny comments that he looks like Duck and has the option to put him down. If Kenny does not put the boy down then Lee will. Another alternative is to just leave the boy, which will lead to Christa going up there to do it herself. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Fivel's name was never mentioned in the game. Instead, it was found by modding the game's files.Telltale Games Forums, http://www.telltalegames.com/forums/showthread.php?t=36091 *Other than the dream sequence with Clementine and the "Duck-pocalypse" easter egg, Fivel is the first and only reanimated child seen in Season 1 of the video game. *Fivel is said to have a similar appearance to Duck, as stated by Kenny. **In fact, the same character model was used for Fivel, just redesigned to look different. *Fivel has the most possible killers and the most ways to be killed out of every other character in the game. *He is the only character of the Video Game to be buried after being killed. *On an unused audio clip, it is shown that Ben also has the option of shooting him. *If Lee examines the dog food bag, it states that Fivel may have eaten dog food in a desperate attempt to survive. References Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Children Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC